The present invention pertains generally to electroactive materials and in particular to electroactive organic ladder polymers.
The electrical properties of organic polymers have attracted a great deal of attention from the scientific and industrial communities. Conductive polymers would be useful for the production of light weight batteries for electric vehicles and for use in place of metallic conductors aboard aircraft, where weight is an important consideration. They may also prove useful where corrossion resistance is required.